The present invention relates to improvements in a recessed light fixture or luminaire. Aspects of the present invention concern the mounting clips therefore and their relationship to the device. The invention further concerns the electrical junction box associated with the fixture.
Recessed lighting fixtures have been known for several decades and are in widespread use today. The fixture will hold either an incandescent lamp or lamps or other type of lamps, including flourescent or other gas-filled lamps using, for example, the noble gases e.g., halogen lamps, xenon lamps, etc. Typically, such recessed fixtures are mounted at a ceiling or ceiling panel, and electrical wiring to supply power for the fixture is run above the ceiling or ceiling panels, connecting suitably to the fixture.
A great deal of attention has been given to the manner in which the recessed lighting fixtures are attached. A wide variety of mounting clips have been devised for this function.
Many of these mounting clips are completely external to the light fixture housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,302 issued to Sirkin describes, for example, a mounting clip for a “pot light” where the clip does not require any holes or openings in the wall of the housing of the light fixture in order to operate. Sirkin shows a mounting Clip C having a portion to be positioned below the ceiling and penetrate the ceiling board (typically made of gypsum), another portion lying above the ceiling board, and a third portion or projecting arm which is to “bite into the exterior surface of the side wall” of the light fixture. Sirkin mentions that the light fixture can be removed from the ceiling or soffit using a twisting movement without being damaged by the mounting clips C.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,818 issued to Canlyte, Inc. on the application of Caluori discloses a mounting clip for mounting a recessed light fixture into a panel. The clip described there includes a resilient arm biased toward the housing of the light fixture which frictionally engages the housing to support the fixture in the panel. The clip is located outside the housing itself and has a portion which descends from the top of the ceiling to the bottom of the ceiling panel, and includes an upward projecting tooth for penetrating the more common panel materials, be they made of plaster, wood, aluminum, or gypsum wallboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,083 to SunBeam Lighting Co. on the application of Bobrick is directed toward a recessed ceiling light fixture having means which automatically swings into position a supporting flag tab configuration. The flag tabs are automatically turned out to engage the ceiling joists or structural members which outline the opening in the ceiling to receive the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,147 to Lightcraft of California on the application of Chacon discloses another type of mounting clip used, for example, on fixture supported brackets or wall mounted channel members.
It is also known to combine a mounting clip, completely external to the recessed lighting fixture, with a further device such as a screw or the light to penetrate from the interior of the fixture through a sidewall and into the mounting clip, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,151 (Schonasky et al.) FIG. 3.
Another arrangement specifically contemplates openings in the light fixture for cooperation with mounting clips or structures which in operation are essentially external. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,348 to Gotham Lighting Corporation on the application of Gerstel and Langer discloses a receptacle pan A to receive and house a lighting fixture. A clamping device has a main outside element C which contacts the upper surface of the ceiling, external to the pan A, but includes an end portion which extends through a slot structure D on the side of the pan. As shown, a nut and bolt arrangement fixes the clamp C to the pan A. This reference also shows that the slotted aperture on the side of the housing has a unique shape which might be described as a modified cruciform or a multiple cruciform configuration having a main transverse opening 17 below a head 16, beneath which an elongated slot 18 extends downward (toward the ceiling). A plurality of location notches are shown on the sides of the slot 18. The main clamping element C has a relatively sharp bottom corner which “cuts into and wedges into the interior face . . . of the ceiling.” The clamp C has a narrow neck portion extending from the main bottom of clamp C up to a transverse “hammerhead” portion 31. This cooperates with a second structure on the interior of the fixture through which a bolt extends. As described in Gerstel et al., the enlarged hammerhead portion 31 will pass through the transverse enlargement 17 of the slot on the pan A and can be fitted through an appropriate aperture on the inside bracket portion. As thus assembled, before tightening, the inside portion bolted to the outside mounting clamp C can be moved vertically as needed and then tightened. It does not appear that the entirety or even a significant portion of the outside mounting clamp C will begin within the interior of the fixture A and then be extended through the transverse opening 17 to the outside of the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,540 issued to McGraw-Edison Co. on the application of Kristofek shows another mounting arrangement involving an opening in the sidewall or housing of a light fixture. The sidewall opening is in a “T” configuration. There are ratchet teeth on the outside of the light fixture which cooperate with a portion of the mounting clip. FIGS. 5-7 show how the mounting clip is extended from the inside of the light fixture through the transverse portion of the “T” opening, articulated, and placed into operative position. In this structure, a free end 45 at the bottom of the mounting clip along with a bent knee 43 both contact the upper surface of the ceiling panel. The top of the clip engages the ratchet teeth preventing vertical movement of the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,460 issued to Cooper Industries, Inc. on the application of Kelsall. This patent shows another arrangement of spring clips for mounting a recessed light fixture in a ceiling. The clips are disposed in respective elongated longitudinal slots in the sidewall of a cylindrical portion of the fixture and are located inside the housing during shipment and prior to installation. The clips are adapted to rotate outwardly, in use, for securing the housing above the ceiling in an installed position. These clips have a unique shape both in elevational view and plan view, as shown in the patent. The openings in the sidewall of the light fixture are not illustrated clearly in this reference, but they are described as “a pair of opposed elongated slots which are vertically aligned within the wall . . . of the can housing . . . ” As described at Col. 2, “prior to installation of the housing through a mounting hole or opening 20 in the ceiling 12, a pair of snap spring clips 14 are contained substantially in their entirety within or inside of can housing 10, so that a portion of the clips are flush with the outer surface of the wall 18. This permits can housing 10 to be raised vertically through and pushed substantially above ceiling opening 20. In use, the spring clips 14 are rotated outwardly to bear against the upper sub-ceiling surface 22 for retaining securely can housing 10 within the ceiling as will be explained in greater detail hereinafter.” FIG. 6 of Kelsall shows a first position of the spring clips 14 during shipping and prior to the clips being placed into the operative position. FIG. 7, on the other hand, shows a second position after the clips have been rotated from the first position (primarily within the recessed can) to a position largely outside of the can, although a section of the clip remains within the can, parallel to and abutting the sidewall thereof. Generally speaking, from the vertical portion of the mounting clip which remains within the fixture, a diagonal portion extends outward therefrom through an aperture and at a remote end recurves back upon itself so that a foot portion 28 bears against the upper surface of the ceiling. This clip, therefore, is not fixedly fastened to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,625 issued to Bazz, Inc. on the application of Morand shows another arrangement wherein a clip has a vertical portion which remains on the inside of the fixture, parallel to the sidewall, has a diagonal portion on the outside, and has a foot or “horizontally extending edge 36” for contacting the ceiling structure.
Still further mounting clips and other arrangements for mounting recessed lighting are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,281 (Lownseth); U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,361 (Kelsall); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,815 (Price).
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved mounting clip arrangement for a recessed lighting fixture.
An independent object of the present invention is to make other improvements in the recessed lighting fixture.